German laid-open specification DE 198 51 456 discloses a device and a method for adjusting movable parts, in which a motor having a method of operation is provided for adjusting the movable parts. The motor is provided both for adjusting the movable parts and for providing pneumatic energy.
A disadvantage of this known device and the known method is that a mechanical adjustment of the movable parts is entirely taken over by the motor, which makes the device expensive and complex.